User talk:Armond/archive5
Since your the one that IMO farms most in the guild http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10225077 [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:49, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Duh @ comment above + that thread. -- Armond Warblade 04:59, 27 November 2007 (CET) NPA I'm pretty sure Got this message on my talk page. Pretty sure I'd consider it a NPA: bull. It pisses me off. Rather than confront me, you complain on your user page. I comment on your builds because I feel they are a waste of space. And I do it logically without equivocations. (Compare to the Build:Me/Rt Mursaat of Illusions comment further up on your user page) Make what you will with them. But save some face. You can find the commment Here, at the bottom of the page. The comment above was made by Shogunshen. Thanks, --20pxGuildof 03:08, 28 November 2007 (CET) :The comment is perhaps in bad taste, but it's not an NPA violation per se. He accuses you of not confronting him openly, but that's not a personal attack. Then, he goes on to comment about the quality of your builds, but that's perfectly acceptable, "Comment on content, not on the contributor." He's not saying you're a waste of space, he's addressing the builds. The next sentence has nothing to do with you, although, the parenthetical could be construed as implying that you equivocate. While that's more personal and could be construed as fitting the "letter of the law" (i.e. NPA as it was written), I wouldn't necessarily go so far as to say that it violates the "spirit of the law" (i.e. what the intention of the policy was). And I don't see how the next two statements violate NPA at all. Again, perhaps in poor taste, but to be perfectly honest, the whole little spat you're having with Shen is in poor taste in the first place in my opinion, but I don't see it as going so far as to require any kind of administrative action. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:33, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::I'ma have to agree with DE here. -- Armond Warblade 04:58, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::Trippled. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:04, 28 November 2007 (CET) Here's how I interpreted this as a violation of NPA. He directly says that my builds are "a waste of space". That, I feel, is translated to say that he thinks I make builds of poor quality. That is against me, not my builds. Anyway, the reason why he went on this rampage is that I put him on my very long list of things that annoy me. I feel this too, is not a violation of NPA (again, see my Talk Page and read the comment by "Scottie the Nerd" for this). Still, I feel that despite how shrouded the comment seems, it is still a personal attack on my build making qualities. --20pxGuildof 22:44, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Read closer. He said your builds are bad. Not you. Builds are not an extension of you in any capacity anyhow, so it makes no difference. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:24, 28 November 2007 (CET) Wow, i can see the valid reporting of a NPA violation, particularly if it's vulgar or a disruption to the wiki, but this is snitching. I guess i expect too much from the average guild wars player.Bob fregman 03:00, 4 December 2007 (CET) :No, this is the end result of running harassment. Guild had been giving Shen crap for a while over voting badly on his bad builds, and this is the closest he came to an actual NPA violation out of a few weeks of being a total asshat. --71.229.204.25 03:12, 4 December 2007 (CET) 55/IW Famine You try clearing more than the smites with 3 FPS. RustyThe 09:04, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Far easier with a human, tbh. Explains a lot too. (Neat idea though. Now if only I had a way to force my FPS down without killing my concentration...) -- Armond Warblade 11:22, 29 November 2007 (CET) A friendly reminder Don't edit other peoples' pages please. — Skuld 22:55, 30 November 2007 (CET) :Read the talk page tbh. -- Armond Warblade 00:01, 1 December 2007 (CET) Didn't know quite where to post this... bu i found a vote that should be casted out due to no reason actually given for the 0-0-0 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/Me_Obsidian_Mantra_SC_Runner&action=rate Riff 19:18, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Vote removal issues go on the admin noticeboard -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 19:21, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::aye, Armond told me to tell him if somethin came up with PVX that he should know about, so i posted it here :) I also posted it on the admin noticeboard and i noticed that u removed the sock puppets but not Eloc's vote Wizardboy777, may i ask why? Riff 09:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::That I did :) I removed Eloc's and Massive's. Wizardboy probably missed them because he's just a robot that goes after red links :P -- Armond Warblade 10:07, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::lol i was going to message u in game but u were set to away so i didn't bother. How have u been?Riff 10:14, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::Tired... I was asleep but left game on so I could go back to dungeon later :P -- Armond Warblade 10:17, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::::same here, i'm actually goin to bed now, night night.ooo been wondering how i can get a little avi or somethin next to me sig name. Do u know how?Riff 10:44, 2 December 2007 (CET) Sword Ranger I was wondering if you could remove Leyton Boss's vote from my build. He didn't post a comment on discussion (I think) and clearly doesn't understand the concept of stuff like Spear Rangers (Rangers=bow... No). --20pxGuildof 21:58, 1 December 2007 (CET) :You don't have to post a comment on the talk page to vote. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:59, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::Yes you do. Tons of votes have been removed from many builds for no contribution on the Talk. --20pxGuildof 22:23, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::No. 68.35.91.2 22:32, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::::they were removed for no contrib at all. that's to prevent sockpuppets here. an account's ip can be checked after that user made a contribution anywhere, and if several accounts have the same ip they're obviously socks. - Y0_ich_halt 22:52, 1 December 2007 (CET) Revisions Look about the changes I made to that Paraway build or whatever it was. The only thing I did was switch the attributes from 12+4 to 12+1+3 like they should be, changed the P/E to P/any, because the paragons didn't have any elementalist skills or attributes, and fixed a spelling mistake. I'm sorry if I messed anything up, but I was just trying to help. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:12, 2 December 2007 (CET) :It's alright, it must have just been an edit conflict or something. I rewrote the page to be a list of stuff I need to get for my monk before your revision. -- Armond Warblade 22:39, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::O.o sry then -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:58, 2 December 2007 (CET) Note to self Remake survivor, attempt to convince Auron to power through Shing Jea with me. If not, wait for Friday. -- Armond Warblade 08:21, 5 December 2007 (CET) Contest It's an awesome-sauce contest. You should enter. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:56, 10 December 2007 (CET) So.... I herd you liek Mudkip? Riff 04:27, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Liez. -- Armond Warblade 05:13, 11 December 2007 (CET) Conjure Gold Shatter Sin? You deleted the page because...? The page is gone already so I can't find your reasons. Since it was already vetted i'm really wondering why you whiped it. I checked it this afternoon around 3:00 eastern, and there was no notice of WELL. Now an hour an a half later the build's gone, with what seems like a random rating page attached to where it once was. And according to the recent changes log, there was no notice of well added to it today, you simply deleted the build. Can you please explain what happened?--Goldenstar 22:26, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Welled. Sorry, it just wasn't that good. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:41, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::Really really. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:42, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::It was a bad build, and a semi-dupe of about half the sins we have. Check the deletion log. -- Armond Warblade 22:49, 11 December 2007 (CET) Okay, thanks for the quick response. I happen to disagree with you, but you're administrators so I'll respect your decisions :D--Goldenstar 22:56, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Heh, you're the author, so I'm not surprised. :P But the build had some massive energy problems and very little utility... -- Armond Warblade 00:22, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::I really disagree :P I've been using this build for weeks now, in HA, TA, and RA. When used correctly, the energy problems are not bad at all. With a 40+% base chance to score a critical and a fairly high chance to score a double strike, the energy problems are not great, despite how it might look if it hasn't been played. It has an amazing amount of utility in arenas and HA where the meta for monks (with the exception of infusers in HA) is copious amounts of small prots with only 1 to 2 healing skills. I'm not going to argue on its behalf anymore :D But i'll continue to use it because i know its by far mor effective than the current "great" rated A/D shatter sin. /tiphat, gl in the future, i can tell you i don't envy your job :D--Goldenstar 03:06, 12 December 2007 (CET) :::I agree with goldenstar, it wins in balanced teams in HA, and pwns everything from IWAY P/Mo's to Mo/Me SoD's. It should not have been deleted.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:29, 20 December 2007 (EST) Erasculio Jesus Christ, I can see where you're coming from. He's fucking infuriating. I've never met someone with such a wrongheaded devotion to sophistry, equivocation, and obfuscation. --71.229.204.25 03:39, 13 December 2007 (CET) i use big words when i'm too angry to talk normally. also, would it be too forward of me to ask for a preemptive permablock of that name on this site? nothing good can come of him even having the opportunity to contribute. :Meh, I don't think we have to worry about that... But if he comes, we have the power to ban him, which the off. would not be able to do. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:46, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::Please do not use such a disgusting name on my talk page. (Kidding. :P But which name am I referring to...?) -- Armond Warblade 03:50, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::lolz, he can't sign up as that name anymore!Erasculio 03:52, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::: :D --71.229.204.25 04:09, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::And you is banned for socking. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:14, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::Bastard! :o :::::Actually, if the sock's not doing anything harmful, I'm not inclined to ban it. -- Armond Warblade 04:21, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::I am, although the ban was less than I would if he had been socking on votes or the like. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:25, 13 December 2007 (CET) guild would u be interested in joining Halo? their alliance owns HzH.Riff 06:15, 15 December 2007 (CET) :Nope, sorry. The Zeus alliance has a bunch of PvX people, we spend like half our time discussing PvX and builds thereof. It's pretty fun. :D -- Armond Warblade 07:42, 15 December 2007 (CET) :: ah ok, lemme know if u change ur mind. I honestly think our alliance is falling apart. Riff 07:35, 16 December 2007 (CET) So my elven fighter herd that 108 str + a +26 sord wuz gud. -- Armond Warblade 06:05, 19 December 2007 (CET) :PQ or epic-level D&D? O.o --71.229.204.25 06:15, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::I really like that he's only level 39. And he got another +1 to str. -- Armond Warblade 06:37, 19 December 2007 (CET) Birthday I was looking at your userpage today, and I found out that you're right around 8 and a half days younger than me. I was born on October 2nd, at around 12:16 a.m. Just thought you'd like to know. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 10:25, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Happy belated. :P -- Armond Warblade 20:17, 24 December 2007 (EST) Holy crap I've created a godkiller sword. If you're interested and not involved in Darienÿa, I'll be glad to email you the stats (in D&D format). I think it's got a pretty clever functionality to it, myself. -- Armond Warblade 01:29, 25 December 2007 (EST) : i'd like to see the stats 8) and speaking of swords lol i had a double Murkai's Sword drop, thought that was funny cause i was hoping for Murkai's Reaver lol. I want it cause it looks like Spawn's Axe.Riff 03:21, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Alright, what's your email? -- Armond Warblade 00:43, 26 December 2007 (EST) The hell with it (pun not intended). -- Armond Warblade 23:09, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::sounds like the Sword of Aeons lolRiff 18:29, 27 December 2007 (EST) Pre-Sear contest Nice build. Kinda like a nuke/pet. Well, actually it sucks, but it's good in Pre-Searing :O --20pxGuildof 14:35, 26 December 2007 (EST) :I needed an ele, I wanted an LDoA, and I couldn't find a better thing for pre. :P Trial and error, experimentation over time, and voila. -- Armond Warblade 15:13, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::Word of advice: DO NOT USE FIRESTORM WHILE DEATH LEVELING. ' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 03:16, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Uh, yeah? Put spaces before you end apostrophes and start your sig with apostrophes. :P -- Armond Warblade 03:41, 28 December 2007 (EST) bad foot wow, you know, i'll just come right out and say it, you sure put a bad foot forward when you banned me for no reason at all. perhaps you should re-read some of the policies here, since you ARE and admin and all. furthermore, I feel that when you banned me for no reason whatsoever was an act of discrimination, broke the following quoted pieces of policy, and was a personal attack (as well as directly violated YAV). -Death 06:46, 29 December 2007 (EST) "an administrator and a normal use have a dispute over content the administrator should not protect the page to preserve his edit, block users that disagree with him, or apply any other administrative powers to his advantage in a dispute." "At this site, the contributions of the newest user are held to the same esteem as those of the admin team." "Administrator actions are expected to be made regardless of user standing - that is, an anonymous IP and a user that has stood on the wiki since its creation are expected to be treated the same in terms of administrative actions such as warnings and bans." "as a matter of courtesy, most administrators will not ban a user they are directly involved with; instead, he will ask another administrator to examine the situation from a neutral perspective." and also this: "attempting to ensure a high level of professionalism on the Wiki" Seeing how abuses of power CAN happen, i really believe it would be a good idea to make an addition to the NPA section. "When an administrator bans a normal user because that administrator has something PERSONALLY AGAINST that normal user, the ban can also be considered a personal attack. That would uphold admins to the same morale code they hold everyone else to, and would ensure a fair, well-balanced, non-prejudiced website. -Death 06:46, 29 December 2007 (EST) I see you're going to try whining and trolling on another admin's talk page now. You will continue to get the same reaction from admins and users as long as you continue to use this account for QQing and trolling. You were blocked for a reason, now grow up or fuck off. Lord Belar 11:20, 29 December 2007 (EST) :You were being a dick. I blocked you. If you read PvX:ADMIN, you'll see that I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want to do my job, namely, maintain the quality of the wiki and the wiki community. :Perhaps I put a bad foot forward, but judging by the reactions I got, I'd say you're in the minority in thinking that. In all honesty, I don't have an opinion on it - I'm not going to judge myself. Sorry. :I would re-read the policies if I thought anything beyond the name of the policy actually mattered, and if I hadn't helped write half (or more) of them. :Obviously, as NPA says nothing about banning people, banning you was not a personal attack. (Another point as to why NPA is a stupid policy, and DICK is far superior.) Your first quoted evidence is about content, not trolling; as for the rest, I can blow it off by simply stating that you were not, in fact, acting in good faith, and so do not deserve the protection of the policies made to protect those that do. :As for the quote about asking another administrator for a ban, I'll respectfully pass on that. I'm not "most administrators"; I'm blunt as Washington's axe, I'm forward as the front end of Jeff Gordon's car, I'm impatient as a hungry hawk, and I'm efficient as the system I work with. :If your only actions on the wiki are going to be to whine about the community and troll about policy violations, I suggest you leave (and I will point you to another Guild Wars wiki where you can get away with such behavior). We do not strictly adhere to policies here, instead choosing to make unique decisions for every situation, but we do not tolerate those who degenerate the community. :-- Armond Warblade 15:07, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Did George Washington even have an axe? --20pxGuildof 12:47, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::No, he cut down the cherry tree with his teeth. :P Lord Belar 12:54, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::Possibly. I seem to remember reading somewhere that he didn't, but I cba remembering now. :P -- Armond Warblade 15:54, 30 December 2007 (EST) Stalklist? Did the site change from Watchlists to Stalklists? Cause my says "my stalklist." --20pxGuildof 16:56, 29 December 2007 (EST) :yes [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 16:57, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Ok lol, thought it was strange though. Any reason why? --20pxGuildof 16:58, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::no [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 16:59, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::Randomness. :P But I'm leaving soon, so time to change it back. See also. -- Armond Warblade 17:00, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::(ec) SEE I AM BEING STALKED! -- Armond Warblade 17:00, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::::Woulda been funny if it changed the name of to Special:Unstalkedpages :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:34, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Oh how much own that would be... -- Armond Warblade 18:35, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::: <-- I'm magic. <-- So's the wizard. -- Armond Warblade 18:36, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::So, is it going to change back to stalklist? Lord Belar 18:40, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::Probably not, Edru and DE qq'd (by which I mean disapproved with ellipses). But I blame Wizardboy for showing me how! :P -- Armond Warblade 18:49, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Looked at that main page poll recently? :P Lord Belar 18:50, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::A poll here is just that - a poll to gather information for the admins to make decisions. Regardless, the matter is out of my hands, and I hope Wizardboy considers it out of his as well; we're too close to the situation to make a good call. If Edru, DE, Auron, or whoever look at the poll and decide to change it to stalklist, all's well and good; but me changing it again would be akin to vandalism. (While I wasn't asked to change it back, I may as well have been - some things go unsaid between admins - and I feel as though adding it back would violate 1RV.) -- Armond Warblade 18:59, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::::No, the poll is currently in favor of "Skakid" instead of watchlist or stalklist. :P Lord Belar 22:16, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::::It should be "My Skakid", imo. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:15, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::::::Lol, that would be great. Lord Belar 23:22, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::::::Yeah, but that's the joke entry that we ignore. :P -- Armond Warblade 23:26, 30 December 2007 (EST) wtf? wtf? Riff 23:27, 30 December 2007 (EST) :wtb? -- Armond Warblade 23:28, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::wts? Lord Belar 23:35, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::wts wh 2 kailassa 10k —ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę 23:37, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::wtt — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid']] 23:37, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::Wtp(want to pee, yes i'm fag). - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:41, 1 January 2008 (EST) Main Page You carried over my proposal of colors =O [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 00:16, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Wuz gud. Needed some haxing to not break the PvP builds, though. I got a headache scrolling down the code for the table, tbh :/ so I messed it up, but Wizardboy's gonna try to break it into smaller sections (like Main Page/PvP builds, Main Page/Top, etc, similar to what Readem did to his userpage). -- Armond Warblade 00:18, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::What, replace the main page with a single sentence? :P Lord Belar 16:37, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::"ohai we has pvp builds and pve builds and there are links here here here here here here here here kthxbai, orite read our policies, they're here here here here here here, kthx, and there's sorting stuff here here here here and we're wtb a grammar site btw, pm wizardboy." -- Armond Warblade 16:40, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::::That might work. Lord Belar 16:41, 1 January 2008 (EST) Sysop Slam Is still beaten by BLAZING FUCKING NAPAAAAAAAAALM! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 22:48, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Both got owned by template failure. Either that, or IE7. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:49, 2 January 2008 (EST) Is needed at death. :P Lord Belar 22:52, 2 January 2008 (EST) No. And Rapta, fix template. -- Armond Warblade 22:57, 2 January 2008 (EST) Hai pls take a look at the build on this page and tell me what you think BaineTheBotter 03:15, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Zealous axe. -- Armond Warblade 03:21, 3 January 2008 (EST)